Donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan
by KIYOMI NEKO
Summary: Amu quedó totalmente destrozada. Pensaba que el la amaba. Sin embargo el la engañó. TODO ERA MENTIRA. ¿Qué pasará cuando tenga que volver a verlo? ¿ El pasado habrá borrado todo? 100% AMUTO... Lemmon...FINALIZADO asdfasdf
1. Chapter 1: Tortuoso recuerdo

Capítulo 1: Tortuoso recuerdo.

Hinamori Amu llevaba sentada en la ducha dos horas en la misma posición. No le importaba si sus pies doliesen o si hacía mucho frío. Sólo quería que su llanto cesara y que más recuerdos no agolparan su cabeza.

-Vamos Amu no más, no te permitas llorar m..ás-hipaba-y…y…a no más .

Sus lamentos se escuchaban en todo su departamento. Pero ¿Quién tenía la culpa?

-Amu-chi- la enérgica vos de Yaya resonaba en los oídos de la pelirosa-Amu-chi no me digas que lloras otra vez…. Amu-La vos de la más baja había bajado de tono ya que había dado en el clavo- Vamos amu-chi abre la puerta. No llores más por Ikuto, has estado llorando por él todo este tiempo- Decía la castaña casi en un susurro-Ábreme.

Yaya vió como la puerta se abría dejándola ver a su mejor amiga en estado zombi.

-¡Amu!- Yaya corrió hasta donde se encontraba su mejor amiga y la abrazó- Tranquila Amu-chi…

**FLASHBACK**

¡Hinamori!- Una peliverde de nombre Samantha llamó a la pelirosa en un tono burlón.

¿Sí?- La cumpleañera de gran vestido negro con detalles en fucsia se acercó a la persona que la llamaba. No le caía muy bien. Pero quiso ser cortés y la invitó…

-¿Se te ofrece algo Nakamura?- Contestó alegremente la pelirosa.

-Sí- tomó aire para no reírse pero no lo logró en su totalidad Amu enarcó una ceja.- ¿Tu amas a Ikuto verdad?- En lugar de ser una pregunta era una afirmación.

-Desde luego-Sonrió con calidez por la pregunta- Lo amo más que a mi vida…

-Sabes dónde está – preguntó con sorna…

-SÍ- Pensó un segundo- Ikuto fue a saludar a los demás invitados-sonrió.

-¿Hace cuánto?-preguntó- Media hora-respondió Amu.

-¡MENTIRA!-gritó Samantha todos voltearon a ver- YO LO VÍ SUBIR MUY BIEN ACOMPAÑADO POR YUUKI-sonrió- y eso fu,e hace media hora-.

Todos los invitados quedaron confundidos.

-Si querés te lo demuestro- Agarró a la pelirosa del brazo bruscamente y la llevó a la habitación de la misma.

En ese momento abrió la puerta dejando ver a Ikuto desnudo sobre la cama y sobre el a Yuuki propinándole besos en el torso.

-¿Ikuto?-Dijo Amu sorprendida-¡IKUTO!-gritó la pelirosa-¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO IKUTO?!-Esto último lo dijo con la vos quebrándose

En eso Ikuto Empezó a despertarse quedando sorprendido. Estaba en la cama de Amu. Pero no era ella quién lo abrazaba. Más sorprendido quedó cuando vio a Yuuki sobre él y a Amu llorando en el marco de la puerta-¡Amu!-dijo con los ojos como platos-¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO!-gritó Amu fuera de sí.

Amu agarró su cartera una de sus maletas cuáles iba a utilizar para irse al día siguiente con Ikuto y celebrar su veintiún cumpleaños año en que lo más seguro era que se casaría con Ikuto - _¡Que idiota que soy!_- Pensó la pelirosa mientras recordaba el motivo de las maletas.

Sacó las maletas de la casa y las metió al auto bajo la mirada de todos sus invitados bajo las preguntas como ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Adónde vas? Y muchas otras que quedaron sin respuesta.

-¿Aló?-preguntó tratando de no llorar- _Aeropuerto Nacional. ¿En qué le puedo servir_- dijo una vos al otro lado de la línea- Por favor un boleto de ida a Japón. El primero que me pueda conseguir – dijo llorando- _si señorita sale en media hora. ¿A nombre de quién?-_Hinamori Amu-hipaba- _Ok señorita buen viaje_- Amu colgó y suspiró sonoramente

-Es hora de volver a casa- dijo para conducir hasta el aeropuerto y subir al avión que la llevaría a destino no sin antes terminar de llenar los papeles del viaje. Este sería el primer paso para olvidar a Ikuto…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**


	2. Capítulo 2: Amarga noticia

Capítulo 2: Amarga noticia

**Hola minna este es mi segundo capítulo espero que les guste bueno …**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni shugo chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen es total autoría de Peach-Pit.**

**e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e. e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e. e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e. .e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e .e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e**

.

.

.

Amu seguía llorando pero ahora se encontraba en su cama después de que su amiga le hubiese rogado durante varios minutos que saliera de la ducha.

-Amu-chi tienes que limpiarte- le dijo en susurro- tu madre nos espera en París-le recordó- hace diez meses le dijiste que la visitarías y no has cumplido tu promesa Amu-suspiró-¡Amu-chi!...

-No puedo-tosió-él está ahí Yaya-se sentó en su cama y apoyó su cabeza en las piernas de esta para que le acariciara el pelo. Logrando su objetivo- No quiero abrir heridas de nuevo. Quiero olvidarlo e ir a verlo no es lo mejor que puedo hacer para lograrlo-espetó-A-a-además no quiero verlo con Samantha-empezó a llorar- es lo último que quiero ver-dijo para echar su cuerpo hacia atrás y tapar su rostro con la almohada.

Yaya tenía los ojos como platos. Así que eso era lo que tenía su amiga. Esa noticia le había llegado a ella también ya que Midori se lo había dicho días atrás. Pero como llegó a oídos de la pelirosa esa información- Amu-chi. ¿Quién te dijo eso?-Ella misma Yaya-se levantó- la muy idiota me lo dijo ayer…

-¡¿CÓMO?! ¿Por qué?-preguntó la castaña- porque eso era lo que ella quería Yaya. Restregarme en la cara que Ikuto nunca me amó-suspiró-Aunque eso ya lo sabía .Pero que se haya metido con ella me duele mucho. Él sabía que yo la odiaba siento que se burlan de mí los dos…

-Amu-dijo Yaya con tristeza abrazando a su amiga…

**IKUTO POV**

-¡Que cansancio!- he trabajado tres horas en esta estúpida canción y no queda U.U…

**Rin Rin**

**-IKUTO… AMOR ÁBREME…**- Escuché a samantha llamarme con alegría. A veces es muy molesta. Pero al menos me ayuda a olvidarla**-¡IKUTOOOOO**!-esta vez gritando- YA VOY CARAJO!...-Respondí molesto. Joder tan siquiera me deja guardar el violín. Fui a abrir la puerta y de inmediato saltó hacia mí devorándome los labios con uno de sus apasionantes besos. Cuando se nos acabó el aire la aparté de mi acariciando su corto cabello- Y a qué debo tan caluroso saludo-respondí. Ella sonrió- Ikuto ¡Pasé la prueba yeeey-gritó-me admitieron en tu academia-dijo-Eso es excelente amor cuándo empiezas-pregunté con interés ya que es muy celosa y lo que menos quiero es una escena de celos. Tendré que prepárame

-Mañana-diablos-¿Tan pronto?- pregunté nervioso-Sí el director me dijo que era demasiado buena y que me quería en la academia lo más pronto posible-sonrió-Eres increíble-Le dije entes de besarla-¿Vamos a ver una película?- me consultó-Si claro-le dije agarré mi suéter y salimos de mi departamento .

**FIN DE IKUTO POV**

**AMU POV**

Amu-chi- Yaya entró a la habitación con algo que pude identificar como sopa-Amu ten Yaya te trajo de comer-me dijo volviendo al tono tierno que la identificaba. Yaya es la mejor amiga del mundo no sé qué haría sin ella. Tiene un novio llamado Kairi. Es muy inteligente y muy caballeroso. Ahora él está en París esa es una de las razones por las que Yaya quiere viajar y voy a concederle ese deseo. Además quiero ver a Utau y a Kukai que por lo que escuché se casaron. Y Nagi hizo una academia de baile junto con Rima cuando nos instalamos allá. Cuándo los convencí de que saliéramos del país como un proyecto de amistad se quedaron allá. Yaya se dio cuenta lo de Ikuto y me acompañó de nuevo a Japón. En la locura de viajar me llevé a mi familia a París y mamá no quería sacar a Ami de París debido a que no sabía hablar japonés y si se iba perdería a todas sus amigas. Quería volver. Pero después de la noticia del noviazgo de Ikuto no me quedaron ganas de ir.

-¡Amu-chi!-dijo Yaya-Moo Amu-chi estás escuchando a Yaya –dijo haciendo un puchero-etto… Algo de perfumes :D-¡NO!- Almohadazo e.e- Lo siento Yaya -_- Entonces…- Yaya te preguntó si querías viajar al fin-Nop- su rostro se tornó triste- Pero lo haré por ti…- abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente- en serio?-sonrió-¡Claro amiga!-dije para comer la deliciosa sopa de Yaya bajo la dulce mirada de agradecimiento de la misma.

**FIN DE AMU POV**

**IKUTO POV **

-Dulce hogar- pude llegar a mi casa después de explicarle las mil y un razones a Sammy del por qué no podíamos "dormir" juntos hoy…

La única de las razones que no le di a Sammy fue la que no me dejó dormir en toda la noche-Amu-maldición la extraño desde que se fue no la he visto no sé dónde está. Le he rogado a la mamá de Amu que me diga donde está ella-Te extraño mi amor. Necesito que vuelvas- si ella no vuelve me volveré loco-no dejaste que te explicara-le hablaba al aire pero sentía que me desahogaba-¡TE AMO!-grité y limpié una lágrima de mi mejilla y caí en la realidad. Nunca antes había llorado, era tanta la desesperación de no verla que lloré con todas mis fuerzas-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!- me sentí como una basura. De alguna manera la había traicionado acostándome con Samantha y diciéndole todas las palabras de amor y los besos que iban dedicados a ella. Y no sólo la estaba engañando a ella sino también a Samantha, ya que ninguna de las promesas que le he hecho las podré que sigo amando a Amu y si ella no vuelve seré yo quien la vaya a buscar.

.

.

.

**Bueno lectoras. Este es mi segundo capi aproveché muy bien mi día libre :D. El próximo capi llegará pronto. Algún review?**


	3. Capítulo 3:Buen viaje noticia inesperada

Capítulo3: Buen viaje y noticia inesperada

**Hola chicas…**

**Aquí mi capitulo muchas gracias a Ara-chan12,HikariHopu y a lony-chan por su review me animaron a escribir**

**Disclaimer: Ni shugo chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen es totalmente invensión de Peach-Pit**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por un carajo Yaya-gritaba una pelirosa a una chica más baja que se encontraba en lo más alto en una repisa de la habitación-Yaya si no bajas subo-le advirtió.

Amu-chi TT-TT-lloraba la castaña-tu dijiste que le ibas a regalar esta blusa a Yaya cuando no te quedara y esto ya no te queda-argumentó.

-Si Yaya per…-la interrumpió Yaya-Moo Amu-chiiiiii eres mala no ¿Por qué no dejas a Yaya?, no la quieres acaso, es sólo una blusa, Yaya la quiere, la quiere,la quiere AMU…..

-Déjatela!-suspiró-Luego no te quejes-bufó.

**5 minutos después…**

-¡QUÍTAMELA! ¡QUÍTAMELA-Yaya corría histérica de un lado a otro con Amu detrás de ella.

-Te dije que no tela pusieras esto no te queda.

-Moo amu-chi tampoco me dijiste que picaba TT-TT-decía la menor tratando de liberarse- AMU ayuda ¡AUXILIO-lloraba mientras jalaba la tela.

-Yaya no te muevas carajo.

-Ya se yo subiré los brazos y tú me la quitas a la una a las dos y a las tres…

-Yeeeey salió Amu chi!-reía la más baja-ganamos.

-Yaya has roto la camisa O_o-suspiró la pelirosa-bueno sigamos empacando...

**En el avión…**

-Waka Laka's a thing to play forever  
Just to be together (Just to be together)  
Waka Laka's so magical and tender  
Musical and wonder fantasy-cantaba la castaña bajo la mirada de fastidio de Amu..

Yaya-Waka Laka's a never ending story  
Glory, glory, glory (Glory, glory, glory)  
Waka Laka's a place to be forever  
Waka Laka love and fantasy -suspiró-Yay…

See Waka Laka when you need a flight of fantasy (fantasy)  
Ecstasy (ecstasy)  
Rhapsody (rhapsody)  
See Waka Laka when you want a love so tenderness (tenderness)  
Waka Laka make you fly-no aguantó más y-¡QUE TE CALLES YAYA!...

-Moo amu -_- Pero no hagas bulla…

Yaya se quedó en silencio durante 20 minutos y empezó a hablar con cualquier persona que se encontrara a su lado. Eso fastidió a Amu hasta que todo mundo quedó dormido no podíamos culpar a Yaya estaba emocionada. Cuando Amu creyó que por fin dormiría la llegó el turno a ella…

-Amu.

-Amu.

-Amu.

-Hmm?

-¿Cuánto falta?

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las diez de la noche…

-Como mañana a las 8...

-TT-TT Falta mucho…

-PUES DUERME!

-See Waka Laka when you need a flight of fantasy (fantasy)  
Ecstasy (ecstasy)….

**IKUTO POV**

¡Qué día más largo!-Hoy había sido de horror Sammy llegó al instituto y como pensaba hizo un teatro cuando Mimi se me acercó.-Yoru- ¡Por Dios! Somos compañeros de mesa-Yoru- ¿Cómo no se me iba a acercar?-Yoru-¿Dónde te metiste gato?-Yoru-siempre hace esto-Nyan?-Lo vi llegar desde la cocina…

-Hola amigo-acaricié su cabecita. Empezó a ronronear-¿Tienes hambre?-saltó de mis brazos y me acercó su taza-Ok vamos a ver que te doy…-Yoru no come alimento para gato sólo le doy sardinas-Sabes te pareces mucho a mí-Le dije el sólo maulló y empezó a comer…

**AMU POV**

Yaya-la llamé-Yaya-por un carajo ayer no durmió hasta que terminó de practicar su nada erróneo francés ¡Qué rayos tenía que practicar!-YAYA llegamos tenemos que bajar.

-Amu-chi no fastidies-agarró el brazo del cual yo la sacudía y se acurrucó…

**Tres minutos después**…

O_O-Yaya no despertaba así que le eché agua y si se despertó :D- Lo siento jhgh. Pero no te despertabas-Yaya caminaba detrás de mí fulminándome con la mirada-Al fin llegamos ¿no?- dije mientras sacaba todas las maletas y le entregaba las de ella. No recibí respuesta.-Vamos-le dije-ya pasó-dije y rodó los ojos.

-Estaba helada- por fin habló-y Yaya estaba bien dormida ¡¿Cómo crees que le calló el agua helada?!

-Dije que lo siento-extendí mi brazo y la agité en el aire para llamar el taxi que nos llevaría a casa a esa casa en la cual vi a Ikuto por última vez evité por todos los medios llorar.

-Amu-chi-Yaya me sacó de mi ensoñación, le dediqué una mirada triste que ella me devolvió con una sonrisa reconfortante-Ya llegamos- me dijo y yo asentí nos bajamos del taxi y me detuve a mirar por un rato la fachada de mi casa la que me tocó 4 años construir para estas fechas esta casa tiene 2 años de ser mía. Entré y ella estaba igual a como la dejé quité la sabana que cubría mi sofá, el mismo color morado que me fascinaba. Miré a la pared y me di cuenta de que la foto que había colgado en la cual nos encontrábamos Ikuto y yo ya no estaba.

-Amu-chi-la miré como respuesta- Yaya irá a llamar a los chicos- le sonreí y asentí…

**YAYA POV**

Yaya desdobló el papelito en los que se encontraba los números de los chicos- A ver a ver- Yaya miró el papel mientras subía las escaleras que se dirijan hacia donde se encontraba el balcón-bueno Kukai 8523…-Aló-dije-_si-_en definitiva ese era Kukai pero su voz sonaba temblorosa inclusive sonaba como si estuviese llorando-Kukai soy Yaya ¿Qué tienes? N-n-o preocupes a Yaya-_Aló Yaya. Gracias a Dios llegaron. E-e-stoy en el hospital-_tomó aire en eso yo abrí los ojos como platos-_Utau tuvo un accidente está muy grave-dejó _las palabras en el aire en ese momento mi voz se cortó-V-vamo-s Kukai respira dile a Yaya dónde están.

Estamos en el…-fui apuntando cuando colgué y sequé las lágrimas que estaban en mi rostro. Y corrí donde estaba Amu.

**AMU POV**

Subí por las escaleras plegables hasta el ático donde se encontraban los artículos de cocina-¿AMU?-escuché a Yaya llamarme desde la sala-¿AMU?-se escuchaba desesperada estaba gritando-Ya voy Yaya dejé las cajas en el piso y corrí hasta la cocina-¿Q-q-ué tienes?-pregunté horrorizada estaba llorando-U-utau-dijo mientras tecleaba en el móvil. Abrí mis ojos asustada-¿Qué tiene Utau? Yaya- Pregunté-Aló un taxi a…-tuve que esperar a que colgara para que me respondiera-Tuvo un accidente Amu ha-ay que ir al hospital-me dijo para empezar a llorar.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?-le pregunté mientras la agarraba de los hombro- No sé Amu Kukai no me lo dijo. Solo dijo que estaba muy mal.

-Ok respira vamos saliendo ya casi llega el taxi-dije agarrando mi bolso para dirigirnos al hospital ya vamos Utau

.

.

.

**Bueno hasta aquí. Gracias por sus reviews tal vez pueda dejar un capi o dos el martes como no hay clases en el próximo habrá Amuto hací que espérenlo. Chao chao **


	4. Capítulo 4: Volviéndote a ver

Capítulo 4: Volviéndote a ver…

Ohayo minna…

**Hola chicas aquí estoy de nuevo… Sé que dije que subiría el capi el martes pero se me va complicar un poco OJO no estoy diciendo que no lo voy a subir sino que hay posibilidades de que no lo suba… Bueno es básicamente lo mismo. Además se acercan los parciales y ahí tendré que cancelar todo por tres semanas y a eso le sumamos proyectos extra clases mi mamá etc… por eso lo dejé hoy el capi… tal vez dejo los capis un poco cortos pero es que yo no escribo muy rápida escribiendo y además me quemé el dedito con azúcar así que auch si estaba hirviendo !...**

**Bueno gracias : Miecki Obvio nuestro neko es buen neko, Ara-chan e.e que antes era Ara-chan12 XD, a , Gaba kuran (guest)muchas gracias estoy re-nerviosa n.n, a todas las que me agregaron a favoritos y las que me siguen…**

**Disclaimer: Ni shugo chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen son total autoría de Peach-Pit…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Rápido señor-le decía Amu al señor que manejaba. Yaya sollozaba mientras miraba de manera triste a su acompañante-Lo siento señorita no puedo ir más rápido-suspiró.

**AMU POV**

Después de tardar veinte minutos en el taxi bajamos de este antes de pagar me di cuenta de que si Utau estaba en el hospital por ende Ikuto también. Suspiré hondamente antes de que Yaya lo notara- Sí Amu el estará ahí. Pero- tomó mi mano- Yo también- sonrió y me aferré a su mano.

Al entrar él no estaba pero el resto de los chicos estaban, incluyendo a dos chicos rubios uno de ojos celestes y uno más alto de ojos escarlata, había una niña de ojos cafés con cabello rojo. Nos encaminamos hacia los chicos y al vernos todos se pusieron de pié incluyendo a los tres susodichos-¡Amu!-Kukai me abrazó y yo me aferré a él mientras Yaya era abrazada por Kairi mientras ella lloraba de alegría-¿Qué pasó-Kukai suspiró

**FLASHBACK**

-¡TE ODIO!-le gritó una rubia al castaño mientras salía furiosa de su hogar- yo también te odio eres lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida Utau-decía igual de furioso el chico mientras ella abordaba el auto-Espero que te mueras- le dijo mientras la chica abría sus ojos y le dedicaba una mirada de odio al chico.

Utau sacó el auto del garaje y al llevar la mitad del mismo fuera de la acera se quedó sin combustible, en eso un camión de tamaño regular perdió el control invadiendo el carril de la chica provocando que estos chocaran trasladando a ambos varios metros por la calle.

¡UTAU!-gritaba el chico mientras corría hacia ella y se acercó al auto- ¡Mi amor responde!- era inútil- llamen a una ambulancia lloraba el chico mientras algunos curiosos se les acercaba- ¡Espera Utau! No te me mueras…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Amu yo no quería- me explicaba Kukai-yo no la odio yo la amo-se separó de mi- no fue tu culpa todo fue un accidente Kukai- le expliqué- todo va a estar bien…

En ese momento Ikuto apareció por la puerta… Al lado de ella. Estaban agarrados de las manos pero Ikuto al ver a Kukai corrió hacia él y le hizo la misma pregunta que yo hace un momento…

A los segundos Samantha notó mi presencia-Ah hola Amu ¿Cómo estás?- no le respondí sólo le dediqué una mirada de odio Ikuto al oír mi nombre abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente cuando le iba a responder- Familiares de la señora Souma Tsukiyomi- todos nos pusimos de pie- ¿cómo está Doctor?-preguntó Kukai inmediatamente-La señora ha reaccionado muy bien a los tratamientos sin embargo no está del todo fuera de peligro. Por ahora sólo su esposo puede pasar.

Todos asentimos mientras Kukai iba con el doctor- Yaya ya vengo iré a comprar un analgésico.-Dije mientras me dirigía hacia la cafetería. Ikuto no dejaba de fulminarme con la mirada-Amu ¿Te sientes bien? ¿ No necesitas nada más?- me preguntó Yaya- sí que me acuerdes que no debo viajar contigo la próxima vez-dije y ella sonrió y asintió-

Al llegar a la cafetería me encontré al chico de ojos escarlata-Hola ¿Amu? Verdad-asentí –Hotori Tadase.- dijo y yo le sonreí- un gusto Tadase-kun-sonrió y cuando iba a pagar mi analgésico él se adelantó a pagarlo. Me sonrojé-Y-Y de dónde conoces a Utau- cambié de tema para que no notara mi sonrojo-Yo era amigo de Utau e Ikuto hace tiempo hace tres meses regresé de Japón-me explicó y sonrió. Yo me volví a sonrojar-A-a-h qué coincidencia yo acabo de llegar de Japón- En serio Amu-chan-casi me atraganto nos sentamos uno al lado del otro bajo la mirada de enfado de Ikuto. No entiendo que le pasa parece ¿celoso?-Nunca te había visto antes-sonrió-hm si no mantenemos contacto hace tiempo espero que mejore yo la quiero como si fuese mi one-chan-dijo y yo no podía bajar mi rostro de color-Bueno Amu-chan- se levantó y yo lo imité-Fue un gusto conocerte volveré más tarde si puedo- extendió su mano yo la tomé y el me haló depositando un beso en mi mejilla.

Ikuto aclaró su garganta yo levanté una ceja y Tadase-kun sonrió a Ikuto con un aire superior.-Hasta pronto ni-chan.- dijo mientras salía. Ikuto lo siguió…

**IKUTO POV**

MALDICIÓN Tadase es un imbécil. Sólo a él se le ocurre besar a mi Amu. Pero lo que más me enojó fue ver el sonrojo que tenía en su rostro, esos sonrojos que sólo me dedicaba a mí cuándo salió lo seguí se lo iba a dejar bien en claro. Yo iba a recuperar a Amu y el niño no me lo iba a impedir-Tadase- dije para acorralarlo contra la puerta de su auto- ¿Qué sucede ni-chan?- me dijo y por un segundo lo quise golpear- QUE NO SE TE OCURRA ACERCARTELE-sonrió- ¿Y quién me lo va a impedir?-sonrió-sólo te lo advierto- lo solté y el subió a su auto lo vi alejarse volví al hospital.

**FIN DE IKUTO POV**

**AMU POV**

Ya eran las nueve de la noche y en la sala sólo estábamos Ikuto Samantha y yo. Ikuto me dedicaba miradas difíciles de descifrar. Ella lo notó- Amor yo ya me voy- dijo por un segundo mi sangre hirvió- ¿Qué harás?-reaccionó-Este yo me quedaré aquí- dijo y ella sólo lo besó de una forma demasiada empalagosa. Lo que me rompió el corazón fue que él le correspondió-Bueno me voy chao Amu…

Pasaron dos horas y decidí irme. Ikuto me siguió y me acorraló a la pared- ¿Qué crees que haces-le dije y él acercó su rostro-¿Con qué te gustó Tadase?-¿Y-y-y a ti qué te importa?-Dije roja como un tomate ¡MALDICIÓN!-Claro que me importa.- dijo muy cerca de mí-Me importa porque TE AMO-dijo antes de besarme desesperadamente al principio me resistí, él sujetó mi cadera y me atrajo hacia él. Trate de ladear la cabeza logrando como resultado que Ikuto me atrajera más hacia él y que tomara posesión de mis labios de una forma más apasionada. No resistí más y dejé que profundizara el beso abriendo mi boca para que el la acariciara con su lengua…

.

.

.

**:D Lo prometido es deuda ahorita empieza lo bueno. Esto es el comienzo del recomienzo así que iré a dormir son la una de la mañana gracias minna por su reviews. Dudas, felicitaciones, quejas, insultos, déjenmelo en otro review.**


	5. Capítulo 5: Lo que duele de tus besos

Capítulo 5: Lo que duele de tus besos

**:D Aquí toy espero que el capi 4 les haya gustado. Aquí son las seis de la mañana y tengo meyo estoy solita D:.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Shugo Chara! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen es total autoría de ustedes ya saben… -_-**

.

.

.

**AMU POV**

_Trate de ladear la cabeza logrando como resultado que Ikuto me atrajera más hacia él y que tomara posesión de mis labios de una forma más apasionada. No resistí más y dejé que profundizara el beso abriendo mi boca para que el la acariciara con su lengua…_

Cuando se nos acabó el aire traté de zafarme de su agarre. Él no lo permitió y lo que hiso fue poner su cabeza en mi hombro y apoyar su peso contra mí agarrando de manera más firme mi cintura en una especie de abrazo forzado…

**IKUTO POV**

Cuando ella quiso alejarse me apegué más a ella y coloqué mi cabeza en su cuello aspirando su dulce olor- ¿Por qué haces esto? -preguntó desesperada tratando de que yo la soltara-¡Me haces daño!-lloró-Si tu aceptaste mi beso. ¿Es porque aún me amas?-pregunté levantando mi cabeza y limpiando sus lágrimas con mis labios ella no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos-Solo aléjate-dijo mientras yo me volvía a acercar a la comisura de sus labios…

**AMU POV**

Mientras yo lloraba e intentaba alejarme de él levantó su cabeza y besó mis mejillas limpiando mis lágrimas. No pude evitar cerrar mis ojos y cuando los abrí él me estaba dando" semi-besos" en los labios.

**FLASHBACK**

**-**Perdiste, perdiste- le decía un peliazul a su novia mientras esta hacía pucheros-Anda dime algo que yo provoco en ti que yo no sepa-la chica suspiró-Ok a ver-la chica tomo aire y se acercó peligrosamente al chico él sonrió pervertidamente-Cuando me besas de forma lenta y entrecortada me vuelves loca- dijo para luego alejarse del chico- así que te gustan los semi-besos cremita- la pelirosa se sonrojó-¿C-c-cremita?-él sonrió- si mi gatita rosada-dijo para aplicar su nueva arma contra la pelirosa.

**AMU POV**

Ahí estaban esos besos que me hacían suspirar hace un año. Odio y amo esos besos. Cuando Ikuto iba a profundizar el beso lo separé de mí y golpeé levemente su pecho- ¡NO! Ikuto no. Aléjate de mí, déjame olvidarte- le supliqué en susurro como si fuese un favor-aléjate- le dije para luego salir corriendo del hospital.

**IKUTO POV**

-Ni lo creas mi amor-dije para mí mismo. Ahora que sé que me sigue amando lucharé por ella más que nunca. Nadie me lo va a impedir. Amu me va a perdonar, por ahora tengo explicarle lo de hace un año. Y ya sé cómo

**AMU POV**

Al llegar a la casa Yaya me estaba esperando. Yo le conté todo y ella me abrazó.-Amu- me dijo cuándo me calmé-Me voy-dijo yo levanté una ceja- Adónde Yaya- ella levantó una mano y en ella tenía un anillo de compromiso hermoso- ¡YAYA SE VA A CASAR!-dijo y yo quedé en shock-De verdad- dije- no Amu-chi Yaya está jugando-dijo sarcásticamente- yo reí ligeramente y la abrasé- Felicidades entonces-dije para luego abrazarla- y ¿Cuándo te vas?-pregunté luego de soltarla.

-Mañana.

-¿Tan pronto? ¿Por qué?

-Kairi dijo que quería recuperar el tiempo perdido…

Sonreí y luego ella subió a su habitación me sentí muy triste. Ella era cómo una hermana para mí y ahora estaría sola. Me acosté en mi cama y no pude dormir. Pensando en los besos de Ikuto. Cuándo me besaba no podía evitar suspirar y juro que me olvidé de todo por un segundo, me sentí tan feliz, quería creer que todo era cierto y que él me amaba. Pero luego me acordé de como lo besaba ella y él correspondía. En ese momento volví en sí y el dolor volvió a nacer y lloré toda la noche.

Cuando vi que no pude dormir salí al hospital. Y tanta era mi suerte que al llegar el unici que estaba ahí era el. No se volvió a acercar pero ahora sólo apoyaba su mentón en brazo y este en la silla. Enviándome miradas tierna de vez en cuando. Susurraba palabras que me hacían sonrojar. Y sonreía tan provocadoramente haciendo que no me dejara verlo a los ojos. Así que pasó así por veinte minutos en los que alcanzaba colores de rojos insuperables sintiéndome estúpida por sonrojarme como si tuviese 16 años cuándo lo conocí

**FLASHBACK**

_El nuevo está como quiere tiene 18 años pero está en segundo grado por expulsión y por inasistencia-_ Amu no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación-_Es tan sexy y creo que se llama Ikuto. Si hasta su nombre es sexy-_en ese momento Amu dobló la esquina de un pasillo y chocó con un joven alto. Cuándo iba a caer el chico la sujetó de la cintura evitando así que esta no cayera. Quedando demasiado cerca Amu subió de color inmediatamente-L-l-lo siento-dijo y el sonrió-¿Que princesa? ¿Te gusto tanto para provocar tan hermosos sonrojos?-ella no respondió.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Familiares de la señora Souma-nos levantamos-Ella ya despertó pero pueden pasar uno por uno-dijo e Ikuto pasó primero ya que tenía que ir a la academia.

Cuándo salió pude entrar yo. Pasé y cuándo la vi empezó a llorar. Me acerqué a ella sujeté su mano y ella se aferró a la misma-Amu eres una tonta-sollozó- Creí que me iba a morir sin volver a verte-sonreí- La tonta eres tú ¿Cómo pensaste en morirte?- sonrió adolorida-Amu ¿Has visto a Kukai?- sonreí- él debe de llegar pronto ayer lo tuvimos que sacar no se quería ir- empezó a llorar-entonces él no me odia-negué y la abrasé terminó de llorar para volver a ser ella-Bueno Amu cuéntame cómo te fue en Japón conociste muchos chicos…

.

.

.

**Hola chicas subo capi hoy tal vez en la noche suba uno el próximo capi vendrá con sorpresa :D. No tengo idea cómo hago los capis D: Yo misma me sorprendo bye bye**


	6. Capítulo 6:Estúpido Ikuto

Capítulo 6: Estúpido Ikuto

**Hola chicas aquí estoy bueno empecemos.**

**NO habrá lemmon tal vez sólo haya lime en el fic lo del lemmon me lo salto simplemente no me siento cómoda escribiendo lemmon pero leyendo sí XD. SI HAY UNA FALTA DE ORTOGRAFÍA O CALIGRAFÍA ME AVISAN. POR LO DEL LEMMON NO CAMBIA POR LO MENOS EN ESTE FIC. Así que mil disculpas gracias a todas por su review Shugo chara no me pertenece le pertenece a Peach-Pit :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AMU POV**

Pasaron dos semanas desde que Utau se recuperó ajá. Yaya se fue el mismo día en que Utau despertó ok. Todo está bien entré a trabajar en un taller de artes como maestra excelente. Yaya se casará en dos meses me alegro por mi amiga pero. ¿POR QUÉ ME PASA ESTO?

**FLASHBACK**

Yeeey!-exclamó la pelirosa llevaba casi tres semanas ordenando su casa y al fin estaba conforme.

**RIN RIN!**

-Lo último que faltaba visitas-exclamó la ojiambar de forma mezquina.

**RIN RIN RIN RIN RIN RIIIIIIIIIIIIN RIN RI-RIII-R-R-RIIIN RIN!**

YA VOY!-gritó-Y SI FUNCIONA EL TIMBRE.

**RIN RIN RIN RIN RIN RIN RIN RI RIN RIN**

**-**¡Que dejes el…-las palabras no le salían-¡IKUTO!-el chico sonrió-Yo amu.

-¿Q-q-ué haces aquí?- dijo mientras el neko mostraba sus maletas-vengo a vivir a mi casa.

-¿C-cc-ómo?-preguntó incrédula-Sí mi amor si no te acuerdas esta también es mi casa-sonrió- ¿Lo olvidaste?-dijo mientras se acercaba a la pelirosa provocando que ella se apartara-¡No Ikuto espera!-gritaba la pelirosa mientras seguía al chicos que subía por las escaleras.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**AMU POV**

-…-IDIOTA IKUTO-deja de sonreír -grité mientras miraba donde se encontraba Ikuto cortando verduras-Ok Cremita- lo fulminé con la mirada-¡No me llames así!- el negó-antes te gustaba.

-no

-si

-no

-si

-no

-si

-¡NO!

-Ok si te gustaba-lo volví a ver y el me tiró un beso-Tsk-seguí cortando-oye Amu.

**2 horas después…**

-Gracias. ¿Cuánto sería?- el chico sonrió-Para ti linda sería gratis-me sonrosé-e-e-tt…-vi que el chico cambiaba su semblante-Qué lástima que es para mí-Ikuto fulminó al chico con la mirada. Pagó y el chico salió rápido de la propiedad.

-Esto se ve bien- dije para aligerar el ambiente. Tuvimos que comprar comida rápida por culpa de Ikuto, bueno yo tiré la sopa, pero el empezó -_-.

Sentí un calambre recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Ikuto estaba pronunciando mi nombre en mi oído. Me aparté de él. Sonrió- si te vuelven al llevar los angelitos me aprovecho y te beso- hiso una pausa- o tal vez haga algo más- lo fulminé con la mirada- comamos.

-Vamos amor-bufé, el rió.

-Oye princesa- lo miré-Soy A-M-U-sonrió-como sea. Tenemos que solucionar el problema de dónde voy a dormir- sonreí-En el cuarto de visitas claro está-pensó por un segundo y habló- el baño está deshabilitado- está el principal- dije como si fuese la cosa más simple del mundo- y si me da miedo salir del cuarto-suspiré- no inventes- rió- y ¿En el tuyo-negué- están mis cosas y- sonrió-perfecto vez-lo miré y su mirada profunda me sonrojó. Seguí comiendo- DORMIRÁS EN EL DE VISITAS Y PUNTO-rió. Diablos logró lo que quería me enojó-por eso te amo me dijo y yo bufé.

-¡No!- Ikuto es un un argh idiota-vete- grité-estaba semidesnudo en la sala y con la excusa de que tenía mucho frío y que yo tenía la culpa de lo del baño de visitas me abrazó- Sabes Amu estás MUY bien, estás más alta, más linda- besó mi frente-hueles muy bien y tu cabello es muy suave al igual que tus labios- dijo contra mis labios y con unos de sus dientes agarró mi labio inferior halándolo se separó de mí empezó a reír- ¡IDIOTA!- grité y salió deprisa de la habitación.

**IKUTO POV**

La única razón que tuve para no besarla era ella no me deja pasar de un punto de perversión. Es que yo sea pervertido… Pff… Ok ni yo me lo creo. La amo. Hace un año que no la veía. Hace tiempo que la deseo, pero ahora que la tengo a mi lado no la puedo tocar. La verdad la verdad tengo miedo de que me rechace y me termine odiando. Bueno lo primero lo primero es contarle la verdad. Pero si le digo algo sobre el tema puede que se enoje. Sé que me ama, pero ella no lo dice.

Agarré una de mis camisas negras y me la puse agarré un pantalón para dormir y bajé donde Amu. Al bajar la vi estaba viendo una película de terror. La vi muy extasiada estaba muy concentrada me acerqué donde ella y no me notó. Hice que virara y planté un gran beso en sus labios. Me acerqué más a ella y pedí permiso para profundizar el beso y ella después de negarse por unos instantes aceptó. Metí mi lengua en su boca y la de ella rápidamente encontró la mía empezando una batalla de lenguas acaricié su largo cabello y ella suspiró cuando rocé su lóbulo.

Pareció reaccionar y me separó de ella bruscamente-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES?!

-Te lo advertí princesa. Si te volvían a llevar los angelitos yo mismo te bajaba- pareció enojarse pero valió la pena. Me relamí los labios ella se sonrojó. La escuché susurrar un "idiota" Yo sonreí y apoyé mi cabeza en sus piernas. -¿Q-q-que haces?

-No me dejarás dormir dónde yo quiero al menos déjame descansar aquí- dije y ella sólo se arrecostó en el sillón-te amo-le dije para caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

**AMU POV**

Quedó dormido y así permaneció hasta que terminó la película-Hola Yoru- dije al minino que se encontraba entrando por la ventana-Nyan- recibí cómo respuesta-Ikuto-le llamé-¿Hmm?-Es hora de dormir-le dije y él sonrió-No era que no querías-empujé su cabeza con los pies-Idiota.

**IKUTO POV**

Sonreí- si amo…- me lanzó una almohada-A-M-U-sonreí-Qué lindo nombre tiene mi víctima-le dije agarrando otra almohada y ella echó a correr mientras corría-¡NOOO!-Yo empecé a correr y ella subió las escaleras-¡IKUTOO!-Corrió escaleras arriba hasta la habitación- tiré la almohada en el pecho y ella rió a carcajadas. Me acerqué a su puerta la oí calmar su risa- buenas noches Cremita a lo que ella respondió con otra risa-¡I-i-DIOTA!- me gritó entre divertida y nerviosa. Yo reí y ca miné hasta mi habitación al lado de la suya…

.

.

.

**Si lo terminé para hoy yeeey. Por otro lado Samantha en el otro capi hablaremos de ella. Todas veremos qué pasa. Por ahora chaitou dejen un review**

**PD: Mañana no hay actualización por colegiop D:… Gracias por su apoyo.**


	7. Capítulo 7: Créeme ¡TE AMO!

Capítulo 7:Créeme ¡TE AMO!

**Ohayo minna aquí estoy este capi está cargado de sorpresas un beso a todas las chicas que me dejaron review las AMO y gracias a Ara-chan tal vez tengamos lemmon yeeeey -_- pervertida. Espero que lean mi otro fic a ver si les gusta pásense a ver que tal…**

**Ziinect: NI SHUGO CHARA NI SUS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A KIMI ME PERTENECEN A MÍ :D OK NO ._. LE PERTENECEN A pEAch-PIt.**

**IKUTO POV**

A fin había logrado sentar a Amu 20 minutos para explicarle lo que pasó hace un año con Yuuki-Amu quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó el día que te fuiste-puse el semblante más serio que tenía-Ikuto y-y-o no quiero hablar de eso por favor- se iba a ir y halé su brazo para que no se fuera- vas a escucharme.

**FLASHBACK**

-Hola princesa le dijo a la chica que tenía en frente el peliazul-ya vengo amor voy a saludar allá adentro- la chica asintió y le dio un beso al chico que tenía en frente.

-Ikuto- le llamó una rubia de ojos grises al chico- ¿Dónde guardo esto?- le dijo mostrando un paquete.-Eso lo puedes dejar en su recamara. Ven yo te acompaño- Al entrar la chica le enterró al chico una aguja en el cuello haciendo que este perdiera la conciencia.-lo siento Ikuto.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Cuando desperté tu llorabas-suspiró cuando a la chica se le salieron las lágrimas evitando que a él también se le salieran- saliste corriendo mientras yo me vestía y salí a buscarte, tú ya no estabas-el chico no pudo contener las lágrimas-te fuiste por un año de mi vida-el chico se le acercó para luego arrodillarse donde se encontraba la chica y le tomó las manos y las colocó en su rostro. La chica cómo respuesta le secó las lágrimas con la yema de los dedos despeinando así sus largas pestañas-yo te busqué por todo este tiempo, pero al preguntarle al resto de los chicos no me daban razón de ti- besó la comisura de los labios de la chica- no sabes cuánto te extrañé, cuánto te busqué, cuánto te deseo-la besó de forma dulce-pero lo que de verdad no sabes es cuánto te amo-La volvió a besar cuando terminaron ella lo vio a los ojos-no sabes cuánto quiero creerte- el chico puso su cabeza sobre la de la chica y sonrió de forma triste-entonces Créeme ¡te amo!

Dijo el chico para besar a la chica tiernamente. El chico le pidió permiso para adentrarse en su boca ella lo permitió inmediatamente enrollando sus lenguas desesperadamente cómo si se separaran se acabaría ese momento tan añorado por ambos. El chico sujetó de las caderas a la chica elevándola y sentándola sobre él en el sillón.-E-entonces ¿Me crees verdad?- dijo el chico que le costaba respirar debido a que la chica pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza acariciando sus cabellos y rozando sus orejas-S-s-i-dijo la chica besando sus labios. La chica empezó a bajar los besos por el cuello del chico sacando suspiros por parte del mismo-te amo te amo te amo-decía el chico en susurros mientras movía sus labios por los parpados de la pelirosa haciéndose camino hasta llegar a su oreja la cual mordió ligeramente haciendo humedecer a la chica. Él se dio cuenta de esto y las ganas de poseerla aumentaron-Déjame hacerte mía-le pidió el chico a su acompañante en un estado de locura. Ella sólo asintió y el besó sus labios y empezó a acariciar su vientre por debajo de su piyama haciendo que los vellos que se encontraban donde el pasaba suavemente su mano se erizaran ella se apegó más al chico provocando que sus sexos se rozaran haciendo que ambos soltaran un gemido. Lo más seguro es que esa noche él la volvería a hacer suya. Ikuto pasó las manos por detrás de la cadera de la chica para aumentar la fricción. Haciendo que los chicos perdieran su autocontrol. El chico la soltó para luego meter una de sus manos en el short de la piyama de Amu encontrándose con sus bragas mojadas con su mano apartó la tela y masajeó su punto débil haciendo que la chica dejara de besarlo posó su cabeza en el hombro del chico por el placer mientras empezaba a moverse al ritmo de las caricias que le daba los dedos del chico. Luego besó el cuello del chico dejando que él liberara pequeños suspiros-N-n-o te vuelvas a ir-le suplicó a la chica-te lo prometo- le dijo la chica para luego besarlo apasionadamente mordiendo sus labios mutuamente- te amo– le repitió el chico- y yo a ti-le afirmó-volvieron a unir sus bocas y la chica luego de esto bajo su mano al pantalón de dormir se acercó a su entrepierna y masajeando con sus manos el miembro del chico. Haciendo que este gimiera. Ella sacó la mano de la entrepierna del muchacho, este la imitó para abrazarse mutuamente y besarse con ternura dejando el placer de lado. Él se levantó y acostó a la chica en el sillón ella acarició el pecho del chico por debajo de la camisa negra, sintiendo sus músculos a su máximo esplendor mientras él masajeaba sus piernas acomodándolas entre su cintura el chico la besó con fiereza cuando ella iba a quitarle la camisa al chico sonó el timbre.

-**AMOR**- Los chicos se separaron bruscamente-**IKUTO**-él limpió los labios de la chica ella le sonrió. La chica subió a bañarse. Él abrió la puerta ella sabía lo que pasó ya que él se encontraba despeinado y estaba sudado y vio como la chica corría hacia las escaleras con la ropa un poco desacomodada. También vio como la chica se escondió detrás de las escaleras para escuchar la conversación-¿Qué haces aquí? Vete- le dijo a la chica peliverde-no seas así mi amor dijo para luego besarlo-y qué ¿Terminaste de jugar con la rosadita-me imagino que le mentiste por lo de Yuuki Amu es tan ilusa-la nombrada abrió sus ojos-Está bien tu ganas si pudiste darme celos amor-rió-pero no tienes que acostarte con ella- él intentó separase de su agarre pero ella lo volvió a besar-vamos te daré tu premio te lo mereces. Después de besar y tocar a Amu con el asco que te da la niña mereces uno muy grande-Amu empezó a llorar ella decía esto y él no decía nada, no la defendí y además le correspondía los besos. Rompió en llanto subió a su habitación antes de cerrar la puerta escuchó- A ya veo quieres jugar un poco más dijo y Amu se metió al baño y rompió todo lo que había maldiciendo y catalogándose como imbécil llorando como lo hizo esa vez en su baño.

En la sala Ikuto no sabía si reírse o llamar a un manicomio. No hizo ninguna de las dos cambió su semblante-Aléjate de mí no quiero problemas con Amu- ella rió- en serio la amas ay Ikuto-koi ere…- él la interrumpió-mucho al contrario de ti que nunca te amé. Yo te lo dejé claro el día que despertó mi hermana esperaba que lo entendieras y si no fue así lo siento por ti.- le dijo el chico para luego sacarla y dejarla puerta afuera-**sólo espero que ella te entienda**-le dijo la chica para luego salir de ahí. Su obra ya estaba hecha…

.

.

.

**PAM PAM PAM OK NO ._. **

**GOMEN jijiji es por el bien de la historia chicas y sí les gustó el lime haré el lemmon así que comenten si perdón Ara-chan cambié las reglas pero sólo un poquis y te dejé el lime por ahora así que nos vemos en el otro capi Sayonara XD**

**ZIINECT:BYE MINNA :P dejen reviews**

**(CAPÍTULO EDITADO)**


	8. Chapter 8: Voviéndote perder

Capítulo 8: Volviendo a perderte.

**Hola minna hoy no actualicé temprano, me levanté muy tarde y llegaron visitas por eso las horas en las que actualizo.**

**Por lo del lime del capi anterior XD lo siento pervertidas pero soy así de desconsiderada pero se los voy a recompensar je je ok gracias por darme mis atesorados reviews a todas muchas gracias. Perdón si no de los agradezco por individual pero no me da tiempo**

**Disclaimer: Shugo chara le pertenece a Peach-Pit **

**AMU POV**

Escuché a Ikuto subir las escaleras, me calmé, me levanté esquivando todas las cosas que dejé en el suelo y abrí la ducha en su totalidad. Dejé que el agua corriera y me tapé con la mano la boca para evitar que él me escuchara**-Amu ¿Estás ahí?**- le escuché preguntar. No estaba preparada para contestar, él sabría que estaba llorando. Pero si no contestaba se iba a preocupar**-¿Amu? ¿Estás ahí mi amor?**-Respiré profundo y tomé aire-ajá y-y-a salgo-le dije algo agitada-**¿Estás bien?-**volví a respirar-Si Ikuto-el dudó por un segundo-**Ok princesa te espero abajo…Te amo**-esperé a que sus pasos dejaran de escucharse y empecé a llorar otra vez –maldición maldición mald..di…ci..ción otra vez no ¿por qué?...

.

.

Había pasado mucho tiempo Ikuto no me había llamado otra vez lo más seguro era que se había dormido. Bueno eso pensé aún estaba llorando pero con menos intensidad, me lavé la cara me vestí y tomé el pomo de la puerta y cuándo iba a girarlo-**Amu. Hace rato que sé que lloras. ¿Por qué princesa?**-Tomé aire-**Cinco minutos después de bajar volví a subir para preguntarte si querías comer y te escuché llorando. No sé la razón pero sé que es por mí ¿Qué pasó Amu?**

**IKUTO POV**

Escuché a Amu sollozar-**Si no te vas de la casa Ikuto me iré yo**- me extrañé-Am…

**-no quiero verte ye lo dije aquella vez en el hospital quiero que te alejes de mí, quiero olvidarte**-dijo ella yo traté de abrir la puerta, pero ella no me dejó la forcé un poco y conseguí abrirla al entrar la vi; estaba llorando, tenía los ojos hinchados, sus hermosos ojos Ámbar estaban viéndome con odio como aquella vez. Inmediatamente la abracé no sabía la razón por la cual lloraba pero sentía que si la soltaba se iría me sentía acongojado tenía miedo de perderla la acababa de recuperar y no quería perderla de nuevo otra vez no.

-¡No! No sé por qué lloras. Pero tampoco te perderé-Amu se retorcía entre mis brazos llorando, arañándome y golpeándome-Vete Ikuto vete vete vet...e déjame no me hagas sufrir más no me hagas dañ..ño- decía llorando desesperadamente- ¿Qué te hice mi amor?-ella intentó soltarse obviamente yo no la dejé-Tú me estás haciendo daño me estas engañando otra vez, yo quiero dejar de amarte, vete te lo suplico aléjate de mí, no quiero odiarte-me quedé de piedra aflojé el agarre y ella entró al baño-Amu mi amor yo no te hice nada te lo suplico, escúchame una vez en la vida te lo suplico escuc…-la escuché toser**-no quiero verte cuando salga, si estás ahí para cuando eso pase me iré y no volveré Ikuto**- me alejé de la puerta-Te amo-salí del cuarto de Amu y me fui al de visitas.

**AMU POV**

No supe cuando me quedé dormida, pero al despertarme me di cuenta de que ya era de día.

Me bañe me vestí para ir a trabajar, me fui a tomar unos analgésicos y me encaminé al taller de artes. Al llegar me encontré con Tadase- Hola Amu-chan he estado esperándote vengo a despedirme-me entristecí él me había ayudado a ordenar la casa y me he relacionado mucho con él-¿Por qué tan pronto?-él sonrió y se me acercó me sonrojé-yo también te extrañaré Amu-chan-levantó mi mentón y me besó (gomen TT-TT) era dulce muy dulce, pero de un momento a otro se me vino el sabor de los labios de Ikuto a la mente a diferencia de los de Tadase los de él quemaban por alguna razón el beso de Tadase me incomodó y lo aparté –te extrañaré Tadase-le dije é se apartó de mí y sonrió-yo también Amu-chan, te quiero-quedé de piedra. Cuando reaccioné ya no estaba.

**IKUTO POV**

Me sentía pésimo, a medio día me levanté me bañé y le di de comer a Yoru cuando me iba tumbar otra vez tocaron el timbre (no no es ella U.U)-**Ikuto-kun**-Escuché una voz muy familiar detrás de la puerta, Abrí la puerta y al hacerlo me encontré con Hikari ella tenía el pelo negro y las puntas de color rosa con ojos azul oscuro ,le encantaba el anime y los mangas por lo que era otaku , experta en karate, tae kwon do, kung fu y judo .Con actitud más o menos como la de Rima, era muy linda y estaba muy bien, era mi mejor amiga ella me gustó mucho cuando estaba en mi primera secundaria, ella Yuuki y yo nos pasamos de secundaria hace tiempo. Pero cuando conocí a Amu la dejé de ver como una posible pareja. Daba un poco de miedo pero era muy simpática-Hola Iku-kun cómo estás hace tiempo que no te veo-dijo pasando por la puerta y me abrazó le devolví el abrazo-Te vengo a contar algo muy Importante, Yuuki murió hace unos días-Abrí mis ojos como platos-y me dijo algo que creo que deberías saber…

**FLASHBACK**

-Hopu-san Hamaguchi-san esperen- Decía una chica peliverde a las chicas que conversaban amistosamente- Hopu podría dejarme sola con Yuuki porfa-fruncí el ceño –amiga si necesitas algo me avisas…-la chica sonrió…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**IKUTO POV**

-Samantha la llamó para amenazarla. Yuuki estaba metida en graves problemas de drogas ella le diría a sus padres que tenía ese problema si no la ayudaba a separarte de Amu y por lo que veo lo logró el día de la fiesta ella te sedó para poder desvestirte y que Amu pensara que te acostaste con ella. Yo le conté a los padres de Yuuki lo que pasó ella terminó por odiarme no pudo dejar las drogas y murió-abrí mis ojos Samantha odia a Amu ya que ellas eran mejores amigas hasta que llegó Yaya Samantha no aceptó la la idea y la aborreció por eso hizo todo esto-abrí mis ojos-ella hará todo lo posible para dañar a Amu….

.

.

.

**Bueno chicas ya casi llega el final de esta historia no sin antes de que haya lemmon y Hikari aquí está tu regalo espero que te haya gustado algún review **


	9. Chapter 9: ¡Felicidades Yaya!

Capítulo 9: ¡Felicidades Yaya! *3*

**Mooo NO he encontrado un anime como special A y estoy de mal humor. Cambiando de tema faltan dos capis para que se acabe este fic TT_TT pero, mi fic "Sexy y rebelde" va a ser mucho más largo contando que tengo que enamorarlos separarlos contar historias hacer justicia etc...**

**PD: En mi otro fic Tadase no va a desaparecer muy rápido TT0TT**

**AVISO: ESTE FIC Y MIS OTROS FICS ESTARÁN SUSPENDIDOS POR LAS PRÓXIMAS DOS SEMANAS Y MEDIA POR MOTIVOS ACADÉMICOS GOMEN…**

**Agradecimientos: **

**Ara-chan: Si Ara-chan sé que esperas con ansias mi próximo capi ya que en el otro habrá Lemmon *3* por eso lo dejo así XD te dejaré con las ansias por dos semanas**

**Hoshina minami: Arigato me gusta que te haya gustado lo que me gusta escribir *3***

**Miecki: HOLA mini –pervertida espero que te guste este capi el otro será 1000x1000 Lemmon *3*.**

**Ahora que todas tienen su *3* a comezar…**

**Shugo chara no me pertenece le pertenece a Peach-PI-I-PI-IT…. SI ME DUELE DECIRLO TT-TT**

.

.

.

_No digas nada por favor,_

_Que hablando el alma me destrozas,_

_Quiero decirte tantas cosas,_

_Quiero acordarme de tu olor._

_No digas nada por favor,_

_No vaya a ser que me despierte,_

_De un sueño en el que puedo verte,_

Y aun puedo hablarte de mi amor.

_No digas nada, ten piedad,_

_Solo te pido que mañana por la noche,_

_Dormido me des la oportunidad_.

**IKUTO POV**

Ha pasado un mes y medio desde que Hikari me había visitado y hace 5 semanas que había sacado a Samantha de mi vida…

**FLASHBACK**

**-Ikuto**- Samantha llamaba al peliazul por la puerta-**Ab…**-inmediatamente Ikuto abrió la puerta en sus ojos se podía notar el odio. El chico agarró de los hombros a la chica y la estrelló contra la pared-Oh Iku-koi y-y-o también te-e extrañé pero, no seas tan brusco que me haces daño-Ikuto ejerció más presión a los hombros de la peliverde, ella sólo soltó un quejido de dolor- ¡AHAHAY! ¡I-I-K-T-TO! ¡DUELE! ¡DETENTE! ¡IKUTO!- gritaba la chica-DIME ¿POR QUÉ HICISTE TODO ESTO PARA SEPARARME DE AMU? ¿QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA? ¿NO ENTIENDES ACASO? ¡LA AMO! ¡YO A ELLA LA AMO! Y ERES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE EGOISTA PARA SEPARARME DE ELLA NO ENTIENDES A TI NO TE AMO-ella sonrió adolorida-NO ES POR TI IDIOTA ¡ES POR AMU!- el chico aflojó su agarre pero inmediatamente lo volvió a reforzar e interrogó a la chica con la mirada.

-AMU ERA MI MEJOR AMIGA. ELLA ME DIJO QUE NUNCA ME IBA DEJAR. PERO, CUANDO-tomó aire-LLEGÓ LA ESTÚPIDA DE YAYA ELLA ME CAMBIÓ. UN DIA ME DIJO QUE YO ER AMBICIOSA Y QUE ERA EGOÍSTA Y QUE PREFERÍA YAYA POR QUE ELLA ERA UNA PERSONA CON SENTIMIENTOS PUROS-bajó el tono de voz-me dejó sola. Tenía que vengarme de alguna maldita forma no se podía quedar así-Ikuto la soltó- así que cuando vi la oportunidad de vengarme lo hice y tomé a Yuuki por qué ella nunca iba a hablar. Además le daba drogas como premio -rió e Ikuto la vio con odio- La hice sufrir contigo-Ikuto abrió los ojos era demasiado cínica- Así que hice que Yuuki te drogara para poder tenerte lejos de Amu y la muy idiota se lo creyó-él la abofeteó- pero mi misión se acabó Amu te odia-el chico enfurecía más y la risa de Samantha no ayudaba-¡VETE ALEJATE POR ESO AMU TE ODIA POR ESO TE CAMBIÓ POR QUE NO TIENES CORAZÓN SI NO TE LARGAS LEJOS DE AQUÍ LLAMARÉ LA POLICÍA-el chico sacó la grabadora que puso antes de que ella pasara-Si no te vas llamaré a la policía- La chica lo miró con odio, recogió su bolso y caminó hacia el aeropuerto hacia un destino desconocido…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Traté de hablar con ella pero, nunca podía me evadía, se encerraba en su casa de alguna forma evitaba que tan siquiera pudiese encontrar sus ojos. La extrañaba un carajo. Quería estar con ella pero, no podiá estar con ella. Definitivamente no sabe cuánto la amo…

_Llevas tres meses por la noche haciéndome lo mismo,_

_Suena mi puerta y estás tú, mi espejismo,_

_Por dentro grito, grito de la emoción,_

_Por fuera me hago el fuerte, como si no me temblara el corazón._

_Pregunto, qué te pasa, por qué lloras, por qué estás tan rara,_

_Y aunque tú no me hablas, me conformo al ver tu cara._

_Quiero sentir tu mano y no puedo moverme,_

_¿Qué me pasa? Me siento tan raro a verte aquí en mi casa._

Creo que me estoy volviendo loco pero no puedo dejar de escuchar su risa, la amo no puedo evitar verla todos los días parezco un maniático pervertido que la busca sólo para ver la dulzura de su sonrisa al dar sus clases nunca dejaré de buscar su amor el amor que le tengo a la chica de la cual me enamoré desde que la vi por primera vez…

Siempre quise tener la oportunidad,

De poder hablarte una vez más.

No te dije que te amaba y aunque era tu amigo,

Siempre sentí cosas, mi corazón fue testigo.

Siempre quise tener la oportunidad,

De poder hablarte una vez más.

Te desvaneces con el sol, no eres humana,

Eres un sueño que me rompe el corazón en la mañana.

Sueño con su risa todas las noches. No he podido tener el mismo rendimiento desde que se fue de mi lado. Pero, de solo hacerme la idea de que me odia siento que mi corazón se estruja y siento que no podré dejar de llorar

No digas nada por favor,

Que hablando el alma me destrozas,

Quiero decirte tantas cosas,

Quiero acordarme de tu olor.

No digas nada por favor,

No vaya a ser que me despierte,

De un sueño en el que puedo verte,

Y aun puedo hablarte de mi amor.

No digas nada, ten piedad,

Solo te pido que mañana por la noche,

Dormido me des la oportunidad.

La AMO YO A ELLA LA AMO. Si ella no vuelve seré yo la que lo vaya a buscar

_Te fuiste un Viernes por la noche,_

_Me quitaste todo, te perdí en mis manos,_

_Fue mi culpa, y ahora sufro solo._

_No entiendo a la vida,_

_La vida me prometió estar contigo,_

_Y fue ella misma la que nunca va a dejarte estar contigo._

_Por las noches en mis sueños puedo verte,_

_Dormido vivo al fin en un cuento de hadas,_

_Que aunque falso, es suficiente._

_No me importa cuanto duela despertarme,_

_Igual me duele todo,_

_Y cada segundo del día estás presente._

_Me acuerdo de todo, la noche perfecta,_

_Y en mi carro te miré a los ojos,_

_Sonreíste, por fin te cogí la mano._

_Y además de un millón de recuerdos juntos,_

_Yo te amo amiga tanto, que me quema._

_Yo no quiero despertarme,_

_La vida sin ti, ya no tiene sentido,_

_Prefiero vivir de noche, sentir que tú no te has ido,_

_Soñando voy a esperar hasta que se acabe mi vida,_

_Prefiero morir soñando que vivir con tu partida._

Ella siempre estuvo conmigo, llenándome de besos, de abrazos, de recuerdos, de amor. Recuerdo la primera noche que me le declaré, si la primera siempre se me imposibilitó estar con ella pero, nunca me rendí. Ella estaba sonriente radiante ella me amaba inconscientemente y yo estaba más que seguro de lo que yo sentía y siento por ella. Salíamos de una cita le dije cuanto la amaba y fue ahí en ese momento cuando probé sus dulces labios por primera vez los que sigo deseando todas las noches… No quiero que se vaya.

Pero…

_No digas nada por favor,_

_Que hablando el alma me destrozas,_

_Quiero decirte tantas cosas,_

_Quiero acordarme de tu olor._

_No digas nada por favor,_

_No vaya a ser que me despierte,_

_De un sueño en el que puedo verte,_

_Y aun puedo hablarte de mi amor._

_No digas nada, ten piedad,_

_Solo te pido que mañana por la noche,_

_Dormido me des la oportunidad…_

_Dormido me des la oportunidad._

Pero, si la amo no la puedo obligar a estar conmigo si ella me odia lo tengo que aceptar ¿no? Si tengo que deshacerme de mi sentimientos para verla sonreír me alejaré de ella así estará feliz aunque su alegría me cueste la mía…. La olvidaré como ella necesita hacerlo conmigo, si no me cree no confía en mí no me ama o eso es lo que le digo a mi corazón para acallarlo.

**AMU POV**

-¡Hoy es el gran día Yaya!- decía moviendo el brazo de mi amiga para que despertara.

-Yaya-chan despierta-Rima ojeaba una revista mientras se apoyaba en el mueble de la más baja. Dejó dé ver la revista dirigió su mirada a Yaya alzó una ceja y volvió a su estado original- Yaya.

-Joder Yaya ARRIBA- Utau corría de un lado a otro llevando y trayendo cosas para arreglar a Yaya. Dejó su labor para ir hacia la cama y golpear a Yaya con una almohada. Le quité la almohada a Utau y la regañé con la mirada, ella fue a desempacar más maquillaje y accesorios. Una ideallegó a mi mente sonreí y Rima me volvió a ver con desconfianza.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

O_o- Rima sonreía divertida yo tomaba las pocas de agua helada que quedaban en el vaso. Utau miró por la puerta y sonrió- Gracias Amu- Yaya hizo un puchero y me miró con reproche.

-Gomen Yaya- le decía Rima mientras le quitaba las sabanas a la chica y las llevaba a secar. Yo la levanté e hice que se metiera al baño…

.

.

.

-¡No te muevas!-decía Utau casi llorando.

-Moo Amu-chi ¡Salva a Yaya!- Yaya se retorcía mientras Utau apretaba con fuerza el complejo moño.

-Utau no le arranques la cabeza- decía mientras agarraba la mano de Yaya Rima estaba viendo una revista y solo se dignó a ver de reojo.

-¡AYUDA POR LO MENOS!-gritó Utau, Rima rodó los ojos y ayudó a Utau maquillando a Yaya.

**IKUTO POV**

Hoy se casa Yaya, iré a la ceremonia ya que yo era el padrino de bodas. Al menos tengo la oportunidad de verla por última vez antes de irme de Francia, tomé la decisión hace unos días, lo comenté con Hikari y ella estuvo de acuerdo no del todo pero, como vió que no iba cambiar de opinión me dio la razón al final.

Me encaminé a la iglesia Kairi estaba nervioso toqué su espalda en señal de apoyo el me miró y sonrió. Pronto vi llegar a mi hermana con su esposo, los dos me sonrieron de la manera única y fastidiosa en la cual los dos sabían hacerlo. Atrás llegaron Rima y Nagihiko y se sentaron al lado de los de sonrisa estúpida Tsk.

A los minutos entró Amu, estaba hermosa creo que me sonrojé, tenía un vestido morado por arriba de las rodillas, color morado, strapless, de vuelos, ajustado a la cintura. La hacía ver más bonita y admitámoslo sexy porque además resaltaba sus atributos. Su largo cabello estaba suelto se veía hermosa.

Se posicionó al frente mío, se sonrojó al notar mi mirada y le dirigió una mirada de apoyo a Kairi.

La marcha nupcial me sacó de mi ensoñación. Y vi a Yaya estaba muy linda Kairi estaba sonrojado y Amu tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos. Amaba ver a su amiga feliz. Yaya se encaminaba al altar se veía nerviosa pero, muy feliz.

Su padre se la entregó en las manos a Kairi no sin antes suplicarle que cuidara a su hija. Él sonrió y empezó la ceremonia. Estuvo muy agradable más con que podía ver la ilusión de Amu reflejada en sus ojos. Y terminó la ceremonia le dije a Hikari que me iba y me dijo que ella me alcanzaba luego.

Me quedé mirando ahí dentro donde está el amor de mi vida…

**AMU POV**

Estaba mirando a mi amiga bailar. Ella me vio y me sonrió, me le acerqué y la abracé- Te quiero amiga ¡Felicidades!- ella me abrazó. A los segundos llegó Hikari y abrazó a Yaya ellas eran amigas en primaria. Nos dijo que Yuuki murió. Aunque pasó lo que pasó con Ikuto Yuuki nunca me desagradó me desagradó más Samantha que no sé ¿Por qué? No estaba con Ikuto hoy.

-Amu- me llamó Hikari- tengo que hablar contigo es muy importante.- La miré extrañada me despedí de Yaya y la seguí.

*3**3**3**3**3**3**3**3**3**3**3**3**3*

Llegué donde se encontraba el lago y me senté al lado de Hikari- ¿ Qué pasó Hika-chan? ella me miró y sonrió- Tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó hace un año con Yuu-chan- cambié mi semblante- bien te escucho- ella sonrió.

.

.

.

**NORMAL POV**

-¿Qué he hecho?- Se regañaba Amu mientras lloraba- yo no lo escuché, soy una tonta, él me amaba y yo no lo creí- Hikari limpió las lágrimas de Amu y le dio una mirada de consuelo- Amu ve por él antes de que se vaya y sea muy tarde- Amu abrió los ojos.

-S-s-e irá- preguntó horrorizada mientras jalaba los vuelos de su vestido

-No si tú lo detienes- dijo y se levantó Amu la imitó y limpió sus lágrimas- ve yo se lo explicaré a Yaya. Amu asintió, salió por fuera de las instalaciones para no tener que dar explicaciones y agarró el primer taxi que pudo y se fue en busca de Ikuto.

.

.

.

Estaba lloviendo y las calles se cerraron debido a un accidente.- Señor ¿Cuánto es?.

Amu bajó del taxi no tenía tiempo para esperar. Corrió hasta el departamento de Ikuto, bajo la imponente lluvia y el viento azotador, con un vestido muy poco abrigador y tacones negros. Ya estaba en el departamento de Ikuto, tocó la puerta y rápidamente giraron el pomo…

**IKUTO POV**

Estaba sacando la última maleta de mi habitación hacia la sala y poniendo a Yoru en su porta-mascotas (no sé cómo se llama X3) cuándo me dirigía hacia la puerta sonó el timbre. Creí que era Hikari, ya que ella se quedaría cuidando mi departamento mientras decidía que hacer con él.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con Amu. Abrí mis ojos como platos, estaba empapada, apenas podía abrir sus ojos ya que las pesadas gotas humedecían sus pestañas, tiritaba de frío de su largo cabello caían gotas de lluvia. Venía sin zapatos, supongo que se los quitó de camino. Me quedé de piedra.

-¡IKUTO!- dijo llorando. Se abalanzó sobre mí y me besó con torpeza y fiereza, no pude evitar abrir mis ojos, para luego volveros a la normalidad y rodear su cintura con mis brazos.

.

.

.

Jijijijijijijijijjijijijajajjajajajajejejejeje ok no aquí está me quedó largo 2500 palabras para mí si está largo TT-TT las dejo en suspenso por dos semanas. Espero que les guste el otro es lemmon del inicio hasta el final y el que le sigue será el último gracias chicas. Otro aviso mi página en face es "Kiyomi_neko" búsquenla y denle like ahí habran Summarys de mis nuevas historias one-shots las razones del por qué no actualizo y avances de mi nuevos capis además podrán hacerme prguntas ok…. Bye Minna-san


	10. Chapter 10: Sellando destinos

Capítulo 10: Sellando destinos

**Ohayo minna por cuánto me fui ahh sí jjjjjj no pasaron 2 semanas soy una mentirosa XD pero les conviene. Aquí está el lemmon espero que les guste**

**Shugo chara no me pertenece le pertenece a PEACH-PIT… XD se me fue el bloq mayús**

**Gomen si salió un poco duro o si salió muy mal también. Solo habrá amu pov e ikuto pov al principio…**

.

.

.

_-¡IKUTO!- dijo llorando. Se abalanzó sobre mí y me besó con torpeza y fiereza, no pude evitar abrir mis ojos, para luego volveros a la normalidad y rodear su cintura con mis brazos._

**IKUTO POV**

Estruje su cadera con mis brazos para elevarla un poco. Caminé hacia atrás para cerrar la puerta y acorralar a Amu en ella-L-l-o s-siento Ikuto- decía llorando mientras yo apoyaba mi frente en la suya-siento no haberte escuchado-la besé con fiereza y mordí su labio inferior-y lo peor es que te hice daño y casi te pierdo-empezó a llorar con fuerza, yo me alarmé.

-Te amo Amu nunca te olvides de eso-dije para luego abrazarla-tú estás perdonada desde el momento en que apareciste por esa puerta.

Aprisioné sus labios con los míos para luego levantarla y cubrir mi cadera con sus largas piernas. Las acaricié sacando suspiros por parte de ella-ya no hay nada que nos separe-me miró y yo le sonreí-nada mi amor-dije para volver a besarla. Amu empezó a acariciar mi torso por encima de mi camisa sus manos mojadas me daban escalofríos por dónde quiera que pasaran. Bajé mis besos a su cuello el cual estaba mojado soplé en este haciendo que Amu dejara escapar varios gemidos. Empecé a besar su cuello y hombros ella solo se retorcía.

**AMU POV**

Sentía un calor intenso en mi vientre empezaba a desesperarme. Volví a acariciar la espalda de Ikuto. Él dejó de besar mi cuello para luego besarme, metió su lengua para intensificar el beso. Movió sus labios sobre los míos con fuerza. Empezó a acariciar mis piernas sentía que enloquecía con el sólo roce de sus manos ardientes en mis piernas húmedas. Empecé dejar salir varios suspiros.

Ikuto empezó a subir sus caricias por mis piernas y las llevó de bajo de mi vestido acarició mi espalda y acortó mi respiración.

**NORMAL POV**

Ikuto agarró de la cadera a Amu y caminó con ella hasta su recamara, la acostó en su cama y él se apoyó en manos y rodillas sobre ella. La miró por un segundo, le sonrió y siguieron con su labor. Ikuto empezó a besar a Amu bajando los besos por su cuello y hombros, fue ahí donde el vestido que tanto le había gustado le empezó a incomodar. Levantó a Amu y llevó sus manos ahora frías al cierre del vestido, lo bajó y empezó a besar a la pelirosa mientras con sus manos quitaba el broche del sostén la acostó la en la cama. Perdiendo el control Ikuto acarició los senos de Amu con sus manos sacando varios gemidos por parte de ella. Bajó los besos hasta el cuello de la pelirosa para dejar un rastro de saliva que cubría todos sus hombros para luego aprisionar uno de los senos de Amu con su boca. Amu curveó su espalda y agarró con fuerza el sedoso cabello del peliazul-ah ah! Ikuto-Ikuto siguió succionando el seno de la pelirosa hasta endurecer su centro. Hizo lo mismo con el otro. Cando terminó acalló a la pelirosa con sus labios, siguió bajando ahora hasta su vientre succionando de vez en cuando sus manos viajaron hasta su cintura y terminó de quitar el vestido y lo tiró al suelo.

Ikuto viajó hasta la entrada de la pelirosa y besó su cavidad por encima de la tela. Amu gimió sonoramente Ikuto rió ante lo que provocaba uno sólo de sus roces – ¡Idiota!- Ikuto empezó a masajear la cavidad de Amu con sus dedos haciendo humedecer a la chica. Subió sus manos hasta los elásticos de las bragas para bajarlas bruscamente-te amo- dijo el chico para luego besar la cintura de la chica.

Bajó hasta la entrada de la chica y empezó a succionar su cavidad Amu empezó a gemir y a retorcerse, bajó sus manos hasta la cabeza del chico y haló sus cabellos. Ikuto tomó una de sus manos y la acarició, sin dejar de besar la cavidad de la chica. Succionó el clítoris de la chica y metió dos dedos en su cavidad haciendo gritar a la chica y llevándola su clímax. Ikuto limpió con su boca a la pelirosa y subió a besarla dándole a probar a ella el nuevo sabor de sus labios.

Amu se sentó, empezó a corresponder y a aflojar la corbata del chico, él por otro lado empezaba a desbrochar su camisa y tratar de quitársela. Cuando lo logró no pudo evitar suspirar sonoramente, ya que Amu se había apegad ella él y el cuerpo frío de Amu hizo que su cuerpo se erizara. Ahora ella fue la que se rió-Yo también te amo-dijo para pasar sus frías manos en el caliente torso de Ikuto y masajear sus músculos. Él rodeó la cintura de Amu con sus brazos y la apegó a su entrepierna haciendo gemir a los dos. Amu hizo que Ikuto se acostara para luego quitar el cinturón de su pantalón y desabrocharlo. Los bajó hasta quitarlos e Ikuto quedó en bóxer. Esto no evitaba que se notara su gran erección ella masajeó el miembro del muchacho haciendo que este gimiera.

Amu empezó a bajar el bóxer para tirarlos al suelo, agarrar el miembro de su amado y masajearlo. Amu acercó su boca al miembro de Ikuto y lamió su punta Ikuto soltó varios suspiros y echó su cabeza hacia atrás y acarició los largos cabellos de Amu. Amu empezó a succionar con fuerza haciendo que Ikuto viese estrellitas. Cuando iba a llegar al clímax él la paró y la recostó en la cama-¿estás lista?-preguntó el chico apoyándose en sus codos sobre ella mientras Amu se sonrojaba abruptamente-s-s-si-dijo para que él luego la besara dulcemente. El chico se acomodó entre las piernas de la chica y las abrió-te amo-dijo mientras la besaba.

Dirigió su miembro a la entrada de la chica y de una sola estocada la penetró-¡IKUTO!-la chica empezó a gemir sonoramente-Argh ¡AMU!- gemía el chico empezando a embestirla rápidamente. Los gemidos de ambos chicos empezaron a subir de tono e Ikuto subió la velocidad de las embestidas-te ah amo-el chico sonrió-y yo a ti mi Amu- el chico empezó a moverse con mucha más fuerza haciendo que la chica empezara a gritar el nombre del muchacho. Él empezó a besarla haciendo que gimiera entre besos. Bajó sus besos hasta sus senos y empezó a succionarlos, volvió a subir para darle semi-besos en los labios. Volvió a embestirla de manera salvaje haciendo que Amu gritara sonoramente para luego llegar al clímax y gritar el nombre del muchacho. Ikuto atrapó sus labios para acallarla. Amu al recuperar su respiración pasó las manos por la espalda del chico arañándolo suavemente, apoyó su cabeza en el cuello del chico y lo besó Ikuto seguía embistiéndola y él empezaba a desesperarse. Amu volvió a gemir en el oído del muchacho para después lamerlo. Ikuto no lo soportó y se vino dentro de la chica que al sentirlo volvió a tener otro orgasmo los dos gimieron sonoramente y se desplomaron en la cama. Ikuto salió de ella y la acostó a su lado. Agarró una toalla que estaba en la cómoda al lado de su cama y secó el cabello de la chica con ternura, Amu apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico y lo abrazó- Te amo- dijo la chica arrullándose con los latidos del corazón del chico el que volvía a latir con normalidad-yo también princesa- dijo terminando de secar a la chica y cobijarse mutuamente, besó su cabeza.

Miró por la ventana-No te dejaré escapar- susurró para sí mismo. La lluvia no cesaba y los rayos iluminaban la habitación-jamás.

.

.

.

Yeeeeeey ok no que les pareció no las pude dejar solitas por tanto tiempo. Y Gomen Ziinect-chan por lo de sexy y rebelde tu eres también eres mi lectora más fiel :D al igual que Miecki y todas las demás bueno mevoy ando apurada ahora sí no hay actualizaciones :P


	11. 11: Donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan

Capítulo 11: Donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan

**Este es el gran final después de tanto tiempo. Gracias a todas por apoyarme y gracias por todos sus reviews. Gracias a todos ustedes he ido creciendo Arigato minna-san n.n**

**Disclaimer: Ni shugo chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen es de total autoría de Peach-Pit.**

**Cualquier copia en parte o totalidad de esta historia es plagio consideren que es penado por la ley ._. **

**ok no XD**

.

.

.

Una castaña corría de aquí para allá-Mira Amu esto es lo que encontré-le dijo la castaña mostrándole a la pelirosa un broche para el cabello lo dejó en sus manos, la pelirosa se agachó y abrazó a su amiga-Gracias Yaya. Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado y apoyarme-La pelirosa trataba por todo los medios no llorar para no arruinar su maquillaje-No llores Amu-chi Yaya va a llorar y no quiere llorar.

-Siento haberte dado tantos problemas-lloriqueó Amu-Amu-chi si lloras Utau-chi me va a matar me prohibió hacerte llorar no llores ¿si?-Amu se calmó y sintió una mirada que se le clavaba en la espalda como un cuchillo-Tras de que me diste problemas con el vestido me das problemas con el maquillaje-Utau traía un vestido en sus manos-no es culpa mía además te brillaron los ojos cuando dije remodelar-la rubia rodó los ojos y sonrió-está bien tú ganas ahora, vamos faltan 2 horas-la pelirosa entre luchas y llantos logró quedar preciosa.

-misión cumplida Utau se sentó en una de las sillas de la habitación de la pelirosa-la pelirosa sonrió satisfecha-vayan a cambiarse chicas no lleguemos tarde-las dos chicas se fueron a cambiar.

**EN LA BODA**

**IKUTO POV**

Maldición, estaba nervioso.

Estaba esperando a mi futura esposa en la capilla y llegó Kairi-sé cómo te sientes. Se verá preciosa-enarqué una ceja-¿Qué? Me lo contó a Yaya-asentí y me dediqué a esperar a Amu.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando Amu apareció por la puerta. Llevaba un vestido hermoso y ella se veía preciosa. Su sonrisa no se comparaba con ninguna. Su padre la dejó a mi lado y yo tomé su mano ella la apretó en ese momento comenzó la boda.

Mientras esta avanzaba no podía dejar de ver lo hermosa que era. En sus ojos pude ver reflejada toda mi vida, mi pasado, mi futuro, mí por venir. Ella lo era todo, me arrepiento cuando la dejé ir fue lo más estúpido que hice. No dejaré escapar ahora a la única persona que me ha hecho feliz Amu Hinamori.

**HORAS DESPUÉS**

-Al fin podemos estar solos ¿No?-ella sonrió y me besó-si pero, ahorita nos encuentran-dijo sentándose en la orilla del lago-No puedo creer que seas mi esposa. Te amo-ella se sonrojó-yo también-me besó lentamente.

-AMU-CHI!-yo rodé los ojos y Amu sonrió-ya vuelvo.

-Eso espero.

**AMU POV**

-¿Qué pasa Yaya?-Yaya sonrió-¿A dónde vas?-yo me quedé pensando-mañana partimos a Japón. Ikuto quire que nuestros hijos nazcan allá-ella sonrió y saltó a abrazarme-Moo Amu-chi Yaya te extrañará. Yaya irá a visitarte pronto ¿sí?-me aferré a ella y empezó a llorar-Ya veo Utau te dejó hacerme llorar verdad-ella asintió-buena suerte-la abracé con más fuerza.

***********************************NOCHE DE BODAS*********************************

-Sabes te amo mucho, mucho, mucho-decía un peliazul a la chica que se arrullaba entre sus brazos la chica subió su mirada y sonrió- y yo a ti.

Ikuto volvió a besarla por milésima vez y se acurrucó en su pecho-te extrañé ¿Sabes?-ella se apoyó en su pecho y lo miró con ternura-yo también. Pero, no me volveré a ir de tu lado… Te lo juro-El chico apoyó brazos y piernas sobre la chica y empezó a besar el cuello de la chica. Amu pasó las manos por el cuello del chico y empezó a acariciar su torso. Ambos empezaron a suspirar. Amu tomó al chico por los hombros y lo haló hacia ella para besarlo de forma apasionado, entre suspiros demostraban su amor algunas declaraciones mescladas con placer hacían que su compañero suspirara. Las palabras sobraban ante tales caricias esa noche se demostraron muchas veces lo que se amaban.

_Hay equivocaciones que cobran muy altos precios, no creas todo lo que te digan, no todos estarán para apoyarte. No confíes siempre en tu cerebro fíate de tu corazón. Pero, apóyate de tu cerebro cuando tú corazón esté confundido…_

**´EL LOGRÓ CON SU AMOR LO QUE YO NO PUDE LOGRAR CON MI ODIO'**

**My name is Khan**

**3 años después**

-Amu-chi! Moo Amu-chi si no es por esto no viajas- la castaña abrazó a la pelirosa-¿Cómo está Utau?-la castaña pegó saltitos-Bien Amu-chi la bebé es hermosa es rubia y sus ojos son verdes yo ya la fui a ver. ¿Ikuto?

Fue a la casa a dejar las cosas. ¿Cómo has estado Yaya?

-Todo ha ido bien aquí y dime cómo vas con tus pinturas….

**AMU POV**

_Y aquí estoy como te lo prometí después de tanto tiempo, agarrada de tu mano viendo mi pasado como una joya porque tú estabas allí, mi presente como una promesa y mi futuro cómo una aventura, sé que me amas que no me dejará sola y que en ti me puedo apoyar. Trato de aferrarme a la vida para estar contigo pero la verdad es que estoy cansada mis ojos no quieren seguir abiertos mi corazón late más lento y las lágrimas ya no corren por mi rostro, creo que se secaron, lloras desesperado y me suplicas que vuelva, trato de hacerlo pero se me hace inútil lo siento después de todo no pude evitar separarme de Ti._

_._

_._

_._

Ziinect terminó de recitar y el orgullo nubló mis ojos.

(Los asusté?XD)

-¿Cómo está mamá? ¿Te gustó? Es para mi clase de literatura. Papá me ayudó un poco pero el resto lo hice solita-la abracé y asentí sabes tienes un gran talento.

-Papá- gritó cuando vio a Ikuto asomarse por la puerta-a mamá le gustó la poesía y dice que tengo talento.

-Cómo no vas a tenerlo, tu mamá es muy talentosa. Las dos son perfectas.

.

.

.

-¿Se durmió?-asentí viendo las luces de la ciudad-lo siento no debí darle chocolate-yo sonreí y lo abracé-te amo Amu-por alguna razón me sonrojé-¿Qué tanto te gusto como para provocar tan hermosos sonrojos en tí

.

.

.

Bueno minna gracias por sus reviews nos vmos en mis otros fics espero que les haya gustado y si nooo actualizo pronto es que no tengo tiempo mi obseción por Castiel no me deja *o* Así que si juegan CDM agrégame soy Sahmy sayonara…


End file.
